Neck Snap
by Cackymn
Summary: Episode Tag for Season Two's "Red Cell." *slash* - just like that neck snap scene down in autopsy. Only more so. Don't like, don't read. (If you do, please continue!) I guess Gibbs thought he could climb on top of Tony like that and just walk away from it… *first time*


**AN:** Imported from LJ, written summer 2013. Apologies to those who have already seen the lj stuff! For those who haven't, a question gets answered: Is she ever gonna make the jump to the hot stuff? (She tried) Give the slashy Gibbs and Tony from the early canon full blame. ;-)

**Title:** Neck Snap  
><strong>Author:<strong> cackymn  
><strong>Category:<strong> Slash **Characters:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Note:<strong> Episode Tag for S2 "Red Cell"  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> duh  
><strong>DC:<strong> I do not own anyone or anything and this story is unbeta'd. So there. :-)  
>Feedback is desired!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Neck Snap<strong>

His knees have barely hit the floor. His balls have not quite settled on the younger man's stomach, he's already half hard, and he_ knows_ this was a bad idea. He should work harder at being a bastard because this is the same kind of impulsive shit that got him married three times.

DiNozzo is grinning, has been since the second he started lowering him to the floor. Gibbs is glad he is wearing Dockers, which will tent liberally in his crouched position in any case, but it doesn't matter. He knows and the other agent probably does too. Jesus Christ, he's demonstrating a neck snap, not jerking off in the kid's face. He's going to have to get a grip on himself, he thinks, unhelpfully.

Normally Gibbs blames Ducky, or the endearing (he'll never tell him that) awkwardness of Palmer, for his own occasional expansiveness down in Autopsy, but this one is on him.

* * *

><p>"How did his head get that way?"<p>

That was Palmer. The very young, very dead man on the table was literally looking over his own shoulders and Jimmy's Adam's apple was bobbing nervously as it always did when Gibbs was around, or maybe always did, period. Ducky began explaining but was not tall enough to reach the back of Jimmy's head by way of demonstration.

"I'll do it."

That was Gibbs. The look on Palmer's face could have brought in money and Gibbs was warming to the teachable moment when DiNozzo snorted and grinned altogether too smugly.

"This oughtta be good!"

That irritated Gibbs and he fell for it.

"On you, DiNozzo. C'mon, it'll be fun. You can lie on the floor, or I'll put you on the floor..."

"Do you think that's really necessary?"

God, did he _ever_ shut up? And yes, teaching DiNozzo a lesson was always necessary.

A knee behind the younger man's calf, Tony grasping his forearms just so, and DiNozzo was prone on the tile, waiting, never having taken his eyes off of Gibbs' face. Gibbs wondered why the kid was smiling when he felt his own grin, which he erased.

* * *

><p>Now he's straddling Tony's chest and goddammit he's about three quarters hard and near to babbling. If the little smart ass looks down I'm going to punch his lights out, he thinks.<p>

"This is how we used to silence enemy sentries. One hand on the jaw..." He grasps DiNozzo's chin with his right hand and the back of his head with his left. "...the other on the back of the head of the individual, sixty-six pounds of torque, and...SNAP!"

He roughly yanks Tony's head ninety degrees and is momentarily gratified to see smugness replaced by alarm. He presses his thumb deep into Tonys cheek, squeezing harder than necessary. He hopes it hurts.

"Your eyes are on the back of your head, DiNozzo!" He says it cheerfully. "Any questions?"

Gibbs hops off of Tony and helps him up, moving away and turning his attention back to Ducky, all grace and professionalism not counting the hard-on. He's mostly willed it away by the time he shoots a cold glance at DiNozzo, who has the temerity to have recovered and is practically smoldering at him.

"You missed your calling, Boss!" Tony rolls his neck elaborately. "You could have been a chiropractor..."

It's ridiculous and Gibbs interrupts.

"You found my hacker yet?"

"McGee's upstairs working on it."

Gibbs glares at his insolent Second and grinds out his next words in a withering tone.

"I didn't ask _McGee,_ I _asked_ my Senior Field Agent."

This only seems to make Tony happy.

"I want that damn hacker!" Gibbs shouts as he whirls around and sweeps out of Autopsy.

* * *

><p>It's a little after 2200 and Gibbs is at home on his couch, drinking water and reading. Liquor would be more welcome and would no doubt relax his muscles but he is going to be sore tomorrow and doesn't need the dehydrating effect of alcohol. A Gunnery Sergeant tried to kill him inside a locked room this evening and Gibbs subdued him, hand-to-hand, before Kate and Tony gained entry. He's grateful for the discipline that let him concentrate on surviving the fight and he vows he'll have more discipline in the future regarding DiNozzo. So what if there's something about the way the kid swaggers and poses? He should be used to it, <em>is<em> used to it by now.

He's making up his mind to forget all about this afternoon in Autopsy when he hears his front door open and close quietly. He looks up and is not as surprised as he should be to see Tony leaning inside the open frame that comprises the entrance to his living room.

Not being surprised doesn't mean Gibbs is not angry, because DiNozzo isn't dressed for a beer and a chat. He's wearing some kind of slim cut designer jeans, hugging him low on his hips, and a sleek-looking dress shirt that fits him no less snugly for the fact that it's open to the third button. His hair is perfect. He's standing with one arm raised against the doorframe and the fingers of the other hand tucked casually inside a back pocket. One hip is cocked, his long legs are crossed demurely at the ankles, his torso is curved into his leaning arm and there is a glitter in his eyes to match the grin on his mouth, sweet and dirty.

_Hell no, hell fucking no._

This is pure nerve, even for Tony, and after one disbelieving look Gibbs springs off the couch, furious. No way is Tony walking in here expecting to play out some sort of seduction, or whatever he must be thinking judging by the look on his face.

_This ends now._

Gibbs crosses the space between them in two strides, intent on propelling Tony straight back out the door. But the younger man doesn't back down under his murderous glare, and when Gibbs reaches him his dick has betrayed him for the second time in one day.

_Fuck._

Okay, so this ends the other way, but it ends and there will be no flirting and no foreplay, nothing to allow the kid to believe he has the upper hand, not for one second.

In an instant Gibbs has him pinned hard where he stands, his breath hot on his neck, hands inside that idiotic shirt, fingertips on the soft skin at the sides of his chest, thumbs circling his nipples. He grinds his hips against Tony's groin, and placing his lips near his ear he uses his most dangerous voice, the one that's half whisper, half growl, and all menace.

"This what you wanted, DiNozzo?"

Tony barely has time for a yelp before Gibbs covers his mouth with one large hand and pushes against him harder, measuring out a warning in a breathy snarl that punctuates the roll of his hips.

"No... Not a word... Not a sound."

Tony disobeys the order when Gibbs assaults his neck, when his whole body shivers and a whine escapes his lips, so Gibbs grabs him by one bicep and drags him to the couch. He cuts his legs from under him with a well-placed knee, shoving him down onto his back, then jumps astride him and begins tugging savagely at his belt. He pulls it free, flinging it halfway across the room, then yanks at his zipper a little more carefully because he is entirely stiff.

Tony is wriggling underneath him and Gibbs pins him tighter with his knees. He doesn't know whether DiNozzo is just turned on or if having sprung the trap he is now struggling, but as he frees his cock and moves a little further up Tony's chest, he doesn't care. In a few minutes DiNozzo will be gone. Gibbs is going to send him home with spunk in his expensive hair - let him try and find a movie reference for_ that._

He begins running his right hand loosely up and down his dick. The head is just a couple inches from Tony's chin but Gibbs grabs a fistful of his hair anyway, pulling the younger man's head down for a look at what he came here for. He's jacking himself in earnest now, breath speeding up, palm crossing the head of his cock every so often to slick himself. Handling his length expertly, he applies just the right pressure to enlarge his broad head with each pass, just enough at the base to stave off release. Except for slightly labored breathing Tony has gone still - he is looking at Gibbs' cock and Gibbs is looking at Tony's eyelashes and it won't be much longer, Gibbs thinks. He releases his grip on Tony's hair, allowing him to relax his neck and drop his head back, and when Tony's gaze moves away from Gibbs' dick and to his face, Gibbs cannot conceal his shock.

_Damn you, DiNozzo._

Who but Tony could land a sucker-punch from the position he's in?

There is a light sheen of sweat on DiNozzo's forehead, his pupils are blown, his cheeks are almost slack, and his lips are parted - but the knowing leer and the infuriating air of challenge are gone. Tony is staring up at him with undisguised adoration. There is no other word for it and Gibbs' heart stutters in his chest. The kid wants this, wants it more than had the smirking, self-satisfied temptation who walked in the door just minutes before.

Suddenly Gibbs wants to stop and just stretch out, lie full length on top of Tony and kiss him deeply, but he's so hard. Staring back, he grunts softly and begins pushing to completion, working hard and fast. In a few seconds his thigh muscles start to hum and his balls and ass tighten. Electricity shoots up his spine, snapping his head back, and his abdominal muscles contract, pulling him slightly forward. Panting now, he drops his head to watch the expression on Tony's face as he moans once and spurts all over him, laying thick ribbons along his cheeks and neck, heavy drops on his eyelids, nose, lips, and chin.

It doesn't end quickly, or doesn't seem to anyway, and Tony sighs while Gibbs finishes unloading on him. When Gibbs finally releases his dick and the last drop falls to the younger man's chest, Tony's tongue emerges and without a trace of self-consciousness he begins licking Gibbs' come from his lips and drawing it in from around his mouth. It may be the hottest thing Gibbs has ever seen, and he strikes swiftly, fiercely seizing Tony's lips with his own, licking at the essence and the spit inside Tony's mouth, licking at Tony. Unable to get enough, he's sucking on Tony's tongue, and that is when the younger man lets loose completely. The body underneath Gibbs shudders powerfully and then Tony is coming with a groan that ends in a shout as his lips tear free.

After a minute or two spent catching their breaths, the two men disentangle and sit up on the couch, looking at each other, grinning and shaking their heads. Gibbs knows that Tony has a sticky mess inside his jeans but he isn't planning on sending him home like that. He thinks he might not send him home at all, maybe not ever. They continue trading glances, little bouts of laughter dotting their nonverbal exchange.

Nonverbal. Gibbs finally notices that something isn't right - Tony isn't babbling, he's not speaking at all. He cocks an eyebrow at him and Tony's own eyebrows climb to the top of his head, desperate.

_Oh, okay, I get it._

Gibbs smirks and fastens a stern but affectionate look on the younger man.

"It's O.K., DiNozzo. You can talk now."

Tony pauses half a beat then releases his thousand-watt smile.

"Bet you never silenced an enemy sentry like_ that,_ Boss!"

End.

(Next: "Elevated" More Season 2, um, action)


End file.
